This invention relates to boat stabilizing devices and more particularly to such devices including water jet propulsion means to provide the stabilizing force.
Boats by their very nature are subject to wind and current forces which push them out of position when the occupants wish to maintain a given position for fishing, swimming, or mere relaxation purposes. Anchors will maintain the boat near a desired spot if the wind or current is not too strong, but even a pair of anchors, one at each end of the boat, will not maintain the boat motionless. Allowing the main propulsion system of the boat to idle at low speed cannot by itself maintain the desired position since it cannot effectively oppose a force directed at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the boat.